


Toxic Love

by QueenMissFit



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Yandere, non-con implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: Mainly inner monologue.





	

_I hadn't realised he was mental in the beginning. He was new to the school and he stood out like a sore thumb. He was dressed all in black with a trench coat and combat boots, hauntingly wise and silent like the reaper himself. My friends warned me of him. There were rumours that he and his father were involved in massive crimes. That he was dangerous. I wish I had heeded their warnings. Except now they can't say anything._

_He started to hang around that Veronica Sawyer; a Heather. She was an oddball but she was nice enough. Veronica didn't bully people like the other Heathers and she hung around that other girl; the one who always dressed in pink and had an obvious crush on one of the football players. I thought Veronica would of been a good influence on him maybe help him to make more friends. I was wrong._

_The two of them had conspired together and between the two of them they had murdered three counts of murder, multiple counts of forgery and forced a girl to attempt suicide. To this day I still believe that Veronica has done more but I can't confirm it. Not in this present condition. Not under the constant watch of him..._

"Good afternoon sweetheart. I'm back from school. Did you miss me?"

_Jason Dean is a horrific monster. He wishes to blow up the school. He is a murderer, a liar and an unrivaled evil._

"Don't ignore me sweetheart. By the way you didn't eat anything from the fridge I placed in here for you; by the bed so you can reach of course. Is it the chain? Look I'm sorry but I needed to make sure you won't get out. It's for your own good. It's long enough that you can go to the bathroom and you can turn on the TV without the remote." He dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the bed next to me.

We sat in what would of been silence if not for the television showing the Simpsons.

_His father never came in here because why would he? JD's father condoned his behaviour as long as he didn't get caught. So he knew that I was here but he wasn't going to help me. The only help I could ever get because we're in the middle of nowhere was of no help to me._

Jason sighed before gripping my hand tighter, the bones in my hand grinding together, "Please don't be difficult after all that I've done for you; for us. I've looked after you, protecting you from the world. I have kept your family alive and I have even brought your friend's here. Also they are going to have to leave soon because they are starting to reek."

He had killed my friends and kept the bodies in here, clothed in the outfits they were slaughtered in and decorated with the fatal wounds that had ended their lives. At night I could only feel guilt and disgust as he clung onto me after forcing himself on me; spouting declarations of love and passion whilst also talking about a family he would force upon me. A choice he had taken away from me. A life I would of had with the love of my life. Not the monster that revolts me and makes me jerk away from his poisonous touch that has taken away everything I cherish.

"Sweetheart, come on. Play nice and I'll reward you. In fact I'll give you the tape so we can watch it together," he stood up and walked over to his bag, rifling through it before extracting a tape and walking back to the bed. Sitting down he gave it to me and motioned for me to go to the TV.

Limping I comply and I feel the rubbing of the chain against my ankle. It hurts my skin but I can't say anything; I refuse to rely on him. Once I have put the tape in I walk back to the bed and sit as far from JD as I can waiting for the tape to play. From the corner of my eye I can see him smirking sinisterly at me so I return my gaze to the TV as it starts to play.

On the TV I can see that the video is shaky, possibly from a hand held camera but what shocks me more is that it's a video of the outside of the school before I hear the voice of JD. The words he says will haunt me for the rest of my life:

"Today is the day I get rid of all obstacles in my way and yours my darling Y/N. I'm going to blow up the school! Isn't it fantastic!" he breathed out and smoke rolled over the top of the video which is probably from a cigarette, "Anyway, I've left a note for someone to find." he then coughed and recited, "'We, the students of Westerburg High will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through to you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks. No thanks. Signed the Students of Westerburg High. Goodbye.' Isn't it great? Oh I wish you were here with me but that doesn't matter now. You'll see it anyway! Just remember I'm doing this all for you! No one can take you from me now. You were meant to be mine and this hellhole was in the way. So now that it's going, we can be together. Forever."

_I feel sick._

The video then showed the school for a few more seconds before a loud bang echoed out. The school came crumbling down and as JD's laugh echoed over the corpse of the building, the JD next to me began to run a hand over my thigh whilst pressing open mouthed kisses on my neck. I couldn't move my eyes from the screen even when it turned black.

He lifted his mouth away from my neck and only then could I smell the smoke on him, "See? Now we can be together. To celebrate let's start trying for a child. A beautiful baby conceived on this day will symbolise how the destruction of the school and it's pupils has made way for us to be together. Even Veronica died so you won't ever get jealous. Y/N I love you." He then gripped my chin and pulled me into a kiss whilst his other hand dipped past the waist band of my panties.

_He is a sick twisted man. Any love he could ever feel is toxic._


End file.
